1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary skimming device for a swimming pool and more particularly pertains to removing floating debris from swimming pools by directing water circulation through the stationary screens of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swimming pool cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming pool cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning and purifying swimming pool water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,175 to Hoffmeier a pool filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,031 to Midkiff discloses a pool surface skimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,588 to Aymes device discloses a device for cleaning swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,186 to Morin discloses a swimming pool system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,779 to Cattano discloses a swimming pool filter.
In this respect, the stationary skimming device for a swimming pool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing floating debris from swimming pools by directing water circulation through the stationary screens of the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stationary skimming device for a swimming pool which can be used for removing floating debris from swimming pools by directing water circulation through the stationary screens of the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.